


The difference in your hearts memory

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Seth centric, Soulmate AU, Soulmate marks, lose of mark, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Your mark doesn't appear until you earn it, until you prove yourself to your soulmate. The shield had already done that, earning theirs slowly over the yearsThey tell you how hard it is to earn your mark but what they don't tell you is how easy it is to lose and just how much of you that piece takes with it. Seth lost his mark the night he betrayed his brothers, along with a piece of himself, a piece he can't get back





	The difference in your hearts memory

Seth remembers everything. The night Roman earned his mark, their shield vs all match. The night Dean earned his, proving to everyone the lunatic fringe could take care of others when he did just that after both he and Roman got pretty beat up at a live event 

He remembers how it all started with a simple enough triple threat, winner faces the champ. It was in the ring that he first felt it, that zap they talked about in fairy tales, the one that tells you you've found your soulmate. At the time he hadn't known which one, he'd become convinced it was Ambrose because he started chasing him not long after, at least until he ran into Roman backstage. It didn't take long to see the pattern destiny had made for him and with the support of his few friends he went after them 

Dean or Roman, it had been his goal to find out which but when he had walked across them kissing backstage it became pretty apparent that it wasn't which, it was both. Seth had been shocked at first, it wasn't like these things didn't happen, they just didn't happen to him

When the lip lock broke and they grinned at him though he had known, couldn't deny it and it wasn't long after that that they became the shield. A deadly, cohesive unit that decimated almost all that stood in their path and always stuck together, at least until Seth made a deal with the devil 

Seth remembers the night he gained his mark, he remembers each detail because before he had it he had felt so lost and now that he's lost it he feels so empty. It had been a match against the undertaker. His mind had been full of doubts all morning, after all both Dean and Roman already had clear marks upon their bodies in the form of a small black three tipped paw print. It was when he rushed into the ring to save Dean from a choke slam that he felt it, an odd tingle in his left arm. It had distracted him so much that he got caught but in the aftermath of Roman's spear to save them, he remembers looking down to see that proud black paw print marked upon his skin 

It was the greatest day of Seth's life but thanks to it, he also remembers the worst far more vividly. It's funny however that the events leading up to the worst moment of his existence are so blurry 

He can't remember why he took Hunter's offer, why a championship belt had seemed so worth it at the time. It's not like he tried to forgot but maybe it's just gone, whatever reason he's sure would never be good enough in his eyes anyway 

He's not sure what he thought would happen but when he brought that chair down on Roman's back it wasn't an explosion of pain. Dull in his back, body and heart but like fire over his arm as he swung at a confused Dean. He remembers looking down as he climbed out of the ring and the feeling in his heart as he saw that his soul mark had just vanished 

Seth suspects now that when it vanished it took a part of his soul with it because he's different now, he can feel it. Deep down inside he's just hollow, it's an emptiness that seems to consume him 

He glances down at his arm for what has to be the millionth time that night but it's still blank. He's not sure how long it'll stay that way or if it'll even come back but now he's going to fight to get it back and that starts with them 

He remembers so vividly the feeling when it was just gone, how he had wondered how such a small black paw print could represent his soul or hurt him so much. Now he understands and he knows he'll never forget what it feels like when it's finally restored upon his skin because he has to believe that it will come back 

Ever since he lost it he's felt empty, like that small mark took a piece of him with it and the rest of him just fell apart without it. Right now he was going to take that first step to recovering that missing piece, Dean is in the ring and while he knows his words might not mean to much to Dean after all this time, perhaps his actions would. He was prepared for anything Dean may do, was willing to be hit with a chair if it gave him a chance at redemption 

Spotting the small black paw print on Dean's neck gave him courage, it was a mirror image to the one that still decorated Roman's chest and a show to the bond they still shared. With one final deep breath his music began to play, he caught a glimpse of Roman's smile out of the corner of his eye and then disappeared out into the screaming crowd to make things right


End file.
